Switching bodies
by the princess of the desert
Summary: What Usagi and Mamoru switch bodies, how much chaos can occur? This is a response to challenge 15 of the sailor moon challenge. Chap 24.
1. The wish

Switching-bodies  
  
By Sarah ^_^ or otherwise known as 'The princess of the desert'  
  
Challenge number: 15- Mamoru and Usagi switch bodies (The Sailor Moon challenge game)  
  
Stand-alone: No  
  
Parts: 4 or 5  
  
URL to the Sailor Moon Challenge: http://ariasink.com/story.php?M_SPLINTERED_DRYAD~747  
  
My apologies, I kept switching from the dub names to the Japanese ones. Sorry that was my mistake, I have gone back and corrected it but apart form that the chapter is the same.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Mamoru looked up at the stars, noting the silver colour of them all. "Their beautiful" he breathed, looking closer at the stars. The stars were lined up in an alignment that only happened every 100 or so year. The Nostadumas alignment was a very rare one and was a very interesting one. Chiba Mamoru was not the only one standing on his building looking up at the stars, astronomers all around the world where on the roof's of their apartments gazing at the stunning beauty of it all.  
  
Mamoru ruffled him black hair nervously as he looked down at the cold, hard pavement. He was wondering what *she* was doing. She, Serenity was who he thought was the love of his life. She had light blonde, silky, straight hair and vibrant baby blue eyes. He had thought she had loved him, but he was wrong. After a year of dating she had left him, for his best friend.  
  
He blinked back tears, as the memory of her became to hard for him to handle. He had only wished that some place, in a different time that she would love him enough for them to be together, again.  
  
***  
  
The sun's light filtered through the window, lighting up one side of the figures face. The woman brushed her long hair back and opened her eyelids as she heard a voice yell from down stairs.  
  
"Usagi, It's time for school"  
  
The blonde bolted awake and screamed as she looked down, she was clad in a pair of white pyjamas with pink bunny around them.  
  
Shocked and confused, she dragged herself to the mirror where she looked at her reflection.  
  
*Thump*  
  
She fainted dead flat onto the cream coloured carpet.  
  
Luna crawled through the window of the bedroom, her tail contently wrapping itself around her black, thick fur. With one graceful jump, she landed on top of the blonde's bed.  
  
"Usagi" the cat hissed at the girl. She nudged her cheek again. "Usagi wake up you have to go to school"  
  
Mamoru opened one big blue eye and was startled to see a black, cat staring right at him. She gulped, not knowing where he was. The last thing he remembered was gazing down at the stars, how could this be? Where was he? He opened his right eye and looked around the room. It looked different, much different to his room. There were posters of male rocks bands plastered all over the room, and everywhere he looked he saw the colour *pink*. Sure he liked pink in little doses, but the whole room was painted in the colour of strawberry pink. There was one exception, the carpet; it was a light peach carpet all around him.  
  
"What the hell?" he managed to utter, as he looked totally bewildered by his surroundings.  
  
The cat leaped onto his stomach, "Usagi, you must go to school"  
  
Mamoru screamed, a CAT was talking to him, was he going mentally insane, cats can't talk- how could they? What about the law of nature, in that law it stated that animals couldn't comminute in the same language as human. Or was he just hallucinating?  
  
"Usagi" the cat hissed again.  
  
Mamoru collected his jumbled thoughts, "I am dreaming" he muttered, as he closed his eyelids. "I will wake up and find out that this all won't be happening. I will be in my room and be sleeping comfortably, and there will be no black cats and no pink painted on the walls of my room"  
  
The cat angrily scratched at claw into Mamoru's face. "This is not the time to be irresponsible, this is not a youma battle"  
  
"Youma?" Darien repeated, his hands grasping the carpet to hold him up.  
  
"USAGI, don't tell me you *forgot* you were Sailor Moon?"  
  
*Thump*  
  
  
  
****** 


	2. who am I?

**Chapter 2**  
  
  
A loud crash was heard as a body tumbled onto the floor, the black cat raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I thought we had been through this"  
  
The cat placed a furry paw on the adolesces forehead. "Are you okay, Usagi?"   
  
Mamoru awoke to a pair of red eyes staring concern into his. He placed his arms behind him as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. As Mamoru tried to get up, the cat jumped off him and landed in the space next to him.  
  
"Usagi, you've got school"   
  
Mamoru looked at the cat, confused by what she was calling him. "What did you *call* me?"  
  
The cat just smiled at him, "Usagi, there si no way to play dumb. You are not getting another day off school and that's *final* "  
  
"USAGI, YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL"  
  
Mamoru heard a voice yelling from downstairs and he could only guess that it was this Usagi person's mother.  
  
He turned and faced the bewildered cat. "Why did you call me Usagi?"  
  
First thing was first, he had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask this cat but as he looked sheepishly into the cat's eyes, he knew that he would not get a chance to ask them. The cat's expression had changed form bewildered to stern.   
  
"You are Usagi Tsukino…" She trailed off, as she glanced curiously at the teenage girl   
  
"You should know this, so why I am telling you about you?"  
  
Usagi sat down on her pink bedspread and sighed. "Why can you talk?"  
  
Luna let out a chuckle. "Of course I can talk, don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Usagi looked bewildered "What happened? Am I dead?"  
  
The cat shook her furry head, and tottered closer to Usagi then sat down. She peered curiously into Usagi's eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
Usagi looked confidently at Luna. "I am Chiba Mamoru, I am 18 and is currently doing a degree in medicine at Tokyo University "  
  
Luna looked faint. "You're a *he*?"  
  
Usagi raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. " I am who I said I am. And I don't know of this Usagi who you are talking about"  
  
"USAGI, SCHOOL"  
  
The act placed a paw on Usagi's forehead in confusion, "Well whoever you are. You better get to school, *now*.  
Usagi ran over to her dresser and tossed out most of her clothes in confusion. "What Am I supposed to wear for school. I don't remember. I finished school 3 years ago."  
  
Luna leaped over to her closet and pawed a girl's school uniform. "Wear this, then get to school"  
  
"Okay" Mamoru was confused, but didn't question the cat further.  
  
Usagi quickly threw on the uniform, making sure that she didn't see anything that she shouldn't.  
  
"Bye" She yelled.   
  
She ran through her door and ran downstairs where she could hopefully make it to school on time.   
  
**  
  
AN: Sorry bout the delay, I had to dig up this chap, so here it is. I'll see if I can get a new chap out tomrow aswell, but I will try.  
  
Thankyou to everyone that has reviewed, thanks a heap!!  
  
Oh my gosh, I accidently mixed up the chapters. Sorry. 


	3. Unfamilar surroundings

Chapter 3 3/1/03  
  
Mamoru woke up to an unfamiliar noise of the busy Tokyo streets. After debating on whether to wake up or not, he decided that he better, or Miss Haruna would probably give him another detention. He walked over to his closest and decided to see if he could find his school uniform.  
  
After much searching in the closest, Mamoru only managed to find some weird coloured shirts and pants.   
  
"I swear my uniform should be in here somewhere," He complained as he sifted through some interesting garments. After finding nothing in the closest resembling his school uniform, he shut the closest door with a loud 'bang'.  
  
He rubbed his eyes fiercely, and for the first time that morning he took his time to take a good look at his surrounding. The room was immaculately clean, the only signs of mess where the bunch of papers that sat atop a dark, oak desk. On the desk was a computer and lots of coloured pens. As he looked closely, he realised that this room didn't even closely look like his.  
  
"Where are the bunny posters?" he wondered out loud. "Where are all my clothes" he took another look around the room, and frowned. "And how come this looks like a guy's room?"  
  
The questions were rectorial as there was no one in the room, except him.   
  
Curious, and surprised, Mamoru Chiba walked over to his mirror. Something in his gut was telling him that something wasn't right, and now he was curious to know why he felt that way.  
  
A scream rippled through the apartment block, as he walked over to the mirror. Much to his disappointment and surprise the image in the mirror wasn't who he thought he was.  
  
He was a she. 


	4. The day ahead

Chapter 4 3/1/03  
  
He was a she.  
  
Looking into the mirror, he was not comforted the familiar female image he saw everyday but instead a handsome, male face.  
  
He ran his fingers over his face in shock. "I'm a he?" Mamoru barely managed to choke out.   
  
"I'm a guy"  
  
He listened closely to his deep voice, and another realisation occurred. "My voice is low, I'm definitely a he"  
  
"But who?" He tried to act mature about this situation, the way a 20 year old male would react, but he failed as another scream pushed it's way out of his mouth.  
  
{I'm a guy}  
  
{I'm a guy}  
  
These thoughts echoed it's way around his brain. This event had badly shaken him up.  
  
A phone rang, from it's nestling place on his desk. After a confused moment, he quickly went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello" His voice came out tired, defeated.  
  
"Mamoru get you're little booty down here this instant. Life's a bitch, deal with it, but as your secretary I demand you to get here this instant"  
  
Mamoru said the only thing that could come out of his mouth. "Huh?"  
  
"Get you little tight, as booty down here. Otherwise Briscoe will be a dick and chuck another fit."  
  
"I'm not going into work today. I'm sick" he faked a cough, to back up his false statement.  
  
"Well come down to Briscoe labs, NOW"  
  
Mamoru let out a sigh. "Okay"  
  
"Fine, see your lil booty in 20"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The phone conversation ended on a brief note, looking back on it he decided that he better get down there. Whoever the lady was she sounded peeved, and while she was in this guy's body she was as well not reck his life, or lack of one.  
  
**  
  
AN: 2 chapters in one day. Yay! But I really want to finish this story and 'Time to fly' so I can just write what I feel like writing, and not be tied down. You know what I mean?  
  
If you don't, dw. It's probably me going crazy or something. -Sarah 


	5. Life

AN: Before I continue with the story, I am going to write a little authors note. In this chapter Usagi is sometimes referred to 'him'. This is because that is what Mamoru is thinking, because they have switched bodies.   
  
She is then referred to 'Usagi' when she is doing a particular action. Eg, running. Since Mamoru is in Usagi's body, when he runs everyone sees Usagi, not Mamoru. But when he thinks, it's him thinking not Usagi.  
  
Confusing, I hope not. As this story unfolds, it will become more apparent and the same thing also happens with Mamoru.  
  
I'm also sorry for the delay of this chapter, I haven't been inspired. Enough talking, on with the story..  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 5  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mamoru raced to work. Well the place he thought was work. After that phone call from his secretary, he realised he better go or he might get fired. The last thing he wanted to happen was to make this guy lose his job. Heck, she didn't even know him, yet she felt a strange, warm and comfortable feeling towards the feeling this guy had. The bonus was, they weren't even sick ones. Sure a little testosterone got thrown into the cocktail of his thoughts, but as she soon realised, this guy wasn't that sick compared to other's she had met.  
  
Racing through the footpaths of Tokyo, her thoughts were interrupted, as she looked up- into a pair of curious emerald green eyes.  
  
"Umm. Hey" Said Mamoru, not sure if she knew who the person was.  
  
The woman was curious, and regarded Mamoru with curious, small eyes. "What are you doing here, Mamoru. Shouldn't you be at work"?  
  
Mamoru frowned, why was the woman trying to scold him. " Yeah, I was just going there now"  
  
" Your boss isn't going to be happy" she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you late. You are normally extremely punctual"  
  
"Well I was just going to work, now"  
  
"Well I'll walk with you. I'm going into your direction, anyway" She replied, and moved so that she was standing side by side with Mamoru.  
  
"Well, okay" Mamoru said, reluctantly.  
  
And for the next two minutes, they walked side by side, talking about life in general. She learned all about her, that her name was Victoria and her parents had migrated here from Croatia. With a cheerful smile, and a good conversationalist, she easily won over the friendship of Mamoru.   
  
  
**  
  
Usagi raced to school, after a little disagreement with her parents and preparing for school had taken it's toll on her. Sure he was a bit highly strung, but in his body, Usagi realised that he was 14 again. A groan came, as he realised what this would mean.  
  
She better not have a boyfriend, he argued, I couldn't deal with dating a guy. It would be bad, especially since I am one.  
  
'Not anymore' His conscience, growled at him.  
  
Another groan came.  
  
It hit hard, one minute he was a guy, a half Japanese guy called Mamoru Chiba and the next he was a girl. One that (after finding out the hard way) was called Usagi. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't thought of anyone besides Serenity…but since… then…   
  
Sadness washed over him as he thought about his lost love, one that he had seen many years ago and hadn't seen since. One that had abandoned him at the alter, one that he had love with all his heart.  
  
You've still got it bad, came a little voice, deep within his heart. It was true, he did have it bad, and the only wish he had, was that somehow, some time, his dearest Serena would come back to him.  
  
*  
  
She arrived to school, late as usual, as she had later found out.  
  
"Miss Tskinuo, late as usual" Her teacher had said as she had slunk down in the nearest chair, cling to a small hope that she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
But the teacher had.  
  
"Detention" she had yelled, as Miss Haruna lost patience with the girl who was always late.  
  
"I'm sorry" Usagi had said, in attempt to make a half-decent apology.  
  
"Sorry" Miss Haruna laughed and turned to the class. " How many people actually believe this?"  
  
No one responded, but by the way they were glaring at their teacher, he had to conclude, almost regretfully that Usagi was well liked -- by everyone.  
  
**  
  
Mamoru sat in his table at work, at least in the table he thought was his. Thank goodness for Victoria, she had shown him where he had work. If he had didn't run into her, Mamoru would have probably either missed work, or just gone to the wrong building.  
  
The oak desk was warm and inviting there were delicate carvings carved all over the side of the rich oak. If you looked carefully, you could see it was one expensive piece of furniture. Mamoru couldn't tell though, after being swapped around in someone's body he didn't even know of and then figuring out it was a guy. It was a bit of a shock to her, confusing her even more. She never had any guy friends, or even hung around with them, much. So she wasn't quite sure what she would do.  
  
Hopefully they won't notice the change, she thoughtfully said to herself; otherwise I'm pretty much in trouble.  
  
A woman came into the room; she wore a smile that seemed like it was permanently plastered to her ears. It was that wide. She smoothed some of her blonde hair over her face, which seemed to be plastered heavily with makeup, a shade too dark. She smiled at Mamoru, and extended her arm to give him a stack of papers, that he assumed he had to do something with.  
  
" Professor Masterson expects these to be done by the end of the day"  
  
He frowned, as he looked at all the paperwork, if he was correct, the paperwork would take him all day to complete. "All this?" he said curiously, gesturing to the papers that his secretary had just given him.  
  
"All of it" she confirmed with a nod. She got ready to leave, but Mamoru stopped her by clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes" she said, turning back towards him.  
  
"Umm" Mamoru began, nervously. "Who are you, again"?  
  
She cast him a weird look. One that an outsider would cast a person who was proven to be mentally insane.  
  
"Your secretary"  
  
"The one that called me up"  
  
"No she was the attendance secretary"  
  
Okay then, Mamoru thought, this is getting more than a bit weird.  
  
She then left, leaving Mamoru looking at the space where she had once been. He looked down at the large stack of papers and groaned. It was going to be a long day.  
  
After sitting there for 10 minutes, not wanting to touch the paper, her conscience gave out and she filled in the forms to the best of her ability.  
  
  
**  
  
Usagi sat in her seat, school had drowned on for a long time, he had once liked school but today, looking at the board he realised that all the stuff that Miss Haruna was putting up was elementary. He had learnt them when he was in year 10.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Usagi" Miss Haruna asked her, after catching a glimpse of Usagi's confused expression.  
  
"Everything's fine" Usagi choked out. He was still in shock; the whole situation was beginning to sink in.  
  
Miss Haruna raised her eyebrow "Is that so?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" Usagi said, and went back to doing the work.  
  
When it came for time to mark the answers for the Maths test, Miss Haruna's eyes had literally popped out of their sockets as she realised that all Usagi's answers were all right. Her classmates had also looked at her with a weird expression, that he had come to realise was a mixture of shock and disbelief. He had seen it at school when he had aced his physics tests.  
  
"Are you alright? Would you like to go down to sick bay?" Miss Haruna asked, surprised.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No thankyou. That's alright"  
  
Miss Haruna's eyes as well as some of the people in the class, looked on further in shock. Usagi never passed up an opportunity to get out of class.  
  
Noticing everyone's shocked looks, Usagi went back to her work, then looked up as she still realised that everyone was till looking at her as if she had gone psycho and started killing everyone in the room. Well not quite, she was sure they would be more shocked then that.  
  
*** 


	6. A solution to a problem

Chapter 6   
  
That night Usagi made a conscious decision to call up Mamoru. This was pathetic and annoying, it couldn't go on. They both had their own separate lives, until this happen. Until they both switched bodies and suddenly became each other. In this process he had become a she. Usagi didn't want to be her; she wasn't Sailor Moon, or whatever the black cat said. Those things didn't happen in real life- there was no such thing as superheros and in Tokyo? Yeah right!!!  
  
He wanted to get back to his life, a time where we was a med student doing clerical work, he even missed Victoria, as annoying as she was. Usagi didn't even know whom this person was that she was, Usagi a 14-year-old schoolgirl with a black cat that could TALK and a SUPERHERO. This was a joke, right? Glancing over at the reflection of the blonde schoolgirl he realised that it wasn't a joke. Not one at all.  
  
His arm rested behind his head and leant back on the frame of the wooden bed. A thought crossed his mind, one that appeared in his mind as fast as it disappeared.  
  
It was his fault that this had happened.  
  
It was his fault that he was trapped in another person's body.  
  
If only he had never made that wish, then he would have been back in his own body and back in his own life. This was true- it was his fault that he was this way. He should of never made that awful wish.  
  
Two figures stood up and watched. A hologram of Usagi Tsukino appeared bellow them. The two figures looked below.  
  
"Do you think this plan we put in place will work, maybe we should cut this plan short while we are still ahead."  
  
"No, no. It had to be this way. It is the only way that it could be."  
  
"We pledged out loyalty on this, we can't back out now"  
  
Usagi picked up the phone; he was in her bedroom and had a plan. One that would make everything better, make everything good. With this plan he could finally become himself again.  
  
"Hello Mamoru" He said into the receiver, softly.  
  
{This plan better work} was his last thought, as he would get himself out of this mess, the mess that he was pretty sure had consumed both of them.  
  
{But what happens if it doesn't?}  
  
AN: Sorry cause the late update. It has been so long now, I hope you guys all enjoy this. Thanks for all your support.  
  



End file.
